Scars
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Lavender returned to Hogwarts hoping to make up her senior year. What she hadn't wanted was all the unwanted attention her scars were getting.


Written for **Hogwarts Battle** (_Characters_: Lavender Brown – Parvati Patil, _Prompts_: {word} insecure /\ {emotion} shame /\ {restriction} Do not use 'said' /\ {emotion} trust /\ {object} bookcase)

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything. I know that Lavender apparently died during the battle, but too many people died and I don't want to leave them dead. So for this, she survived Greyback's attacks..

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

"I mean, did you see the scars?" The sentence traveled through the air in a quick whisper. Lavender froze.

"Ya," a second voice hit the air, this one much kinder than the prior. "I feel kind of bad for her."

"Bad?" The first person spoke. "I'm a little scared to be honest."

Lavender couldn't tune out the conversation she was hearing. She'd been strolling down the rows of Hogwarts Library in search for a charms book. It hadn't been her intention to stumble upon this conversation, but she had and she couldn't move away. With a shaky hand, Lavender reached towards the bookcase. She shifted one of the books aside, giving her a view into the next aisle over.

"What are talking about?" The voice drew closer, and Lavender caught sight of who was talking.

"I mean, she's close enough to being a werewolf." Pansy Parkinson looked like she was trying to whisper, but her voice was still quite loud. "Is it safe to have someone like that in this school?"

Tracy Davis shrugged. "I don't see what the problem is. She's not full wolf."

"But close enough." Pansy countered. "I mean, come on did you see her neck this morning? Those scars are disgusting. What if it was enough to turn her? Do you feel safe knowing she could get up one night and bite you?"

Tracy pulled a book from the shelf. "Is this the book we're looking for?"

Pansy took it, frowning. "Don't know. Probably not. But back to the point, I don't like the idea of this shared dorm thing, but I like it even less with that monster sleeping across the hall."

"Lavender's nice." Tracy spoke. "I kind of like her. She's funny. And has pretty hair."

"Until the moon comes." Pansy put her hands into a claw like shape. She bared her teeth, lunging at Tracy with a fake snarl. The blonde stepped back, causing Pansy to right herself with a superior expression over her face. "Than that pretty little hair will a mangy mess of fur. You think when she turns she'll still be wearing one of those ugly bows of hers."

"That's not nice Pansy." Tracy frowned at the shorter girl. "Besides, I don't think she got bit by an actual werewolf. Not in all wolf form anyways. So she's not gunna change."

"Whatever." Pansy shrugged. She turned to the bookcase Lavender was crouching behind. The Gryffindor moved just in time for the Slytherin to miss her. Lavender was crouched onto the floor, trying not to cry.

Above her head, she heard Pansy pulling a book from the shelf. "I've always thought she looked rather like a dog anyways. Oh well, guess when the moon comes we'll get to see what a mutt she really is."

Lavender felt the tears running down her cheeks in shame. She couldn't keep it down any longer and in a tidal wave the tears feel. She scrambled to her feet, forgetting her bag and books on the floor. She ran out of the library, trying not to hear Pansy's wolf calls behind her.

-oOo-

The mirror cracked under Lavender's spell. Even through the fractured glass, she could still make out the scars reflected back at her. They stood out, a taunting blemish over her pale skin. Greyback's teeth, even for a human set, had left dark scabs along the side of her neck. There had to be at least four different series of bites.

The claw marks were the worse. There were several jagged streaks that ran from her chin down over the tops of her covered breast. It made Lavender want to throw up when she remembered that those were also received by human hands. Forceful, clawed human hands, but human none the less.

It was selfish and vain of her to put so much focus into the scars. She'd gotten off lucky with just that. Images of Bill Weasley's face with those nasty claw marks on it crossed her mind. She'd seen the damage that could be caused, and she should have been thanking the Gods above that what she'd suffered was minimal.

They kept telling Lavender how lucky she was to be alive. A miracle they called it. She'd lost so much blood, and after several rounds with the Healers and so many pain potions, Lavender really was lucky to have survived Greyback's attack that night of the battle. The Healers even told her that they would heal eventually. Give it a few years and they'd be nothing more than faint pink lines, but that didn't make her feel better.

The door to the dorm creaked open, and Lavender threw her arms to cover the marks. She didn't want to admit that she was insecure about the injuries. She was proud of who she was, and wasn't going to let anything stop her from here on. But it was a lie. Lavender Brown was one large ball of insecurity and the scars weren't helping.

Parvati was the one to walk in. The fellow Gryffindor threw her satchel onto the bed and raced over to Lavender. "You didn't show up to study. I waited but you never showed up. Have you been crying? Lav, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine," Lavender lied. She ran the back of her hand over her cheeks, cursing the wetness.

"No, you're not." Parvati softly touched Lavender's arm. The brunette flinched and stepped back. "See, you're not fine. So what's wrong?"

Lavender shook her head, reaching for her shirt. She slipped it on quickly, not looking at her friend. "It's nothing really. You don't have to worry. Sorry for missing the study session. I lost track of time."

"Are you sure?" Parvati didn't seem convinced, but knew she wouldn't get anything out of Lavender that the girl didn't want to give.

"Positive." Lavender nodded. "Isn't dinner in a bit?"

Parvati's smile was forced as if she didn't like the change in conversation. "Ya."

"We should probably get going down there." Lavender's smile betrayed nothing of her self-doubt. "The table gets crowded pretty quickly. We should try to get good spots."

Lavender didn't wait for a response before leaving the room. Parvati looked at where Lavender had exited, and back at the shattered mirror. She let out a deep sigh, sending a repairing charm at the glass before following her friend.

-oOo-

The eighth year table in the Great Hall was crowded and bustling with noise. Lavender sat in the middle of it, nudging her food without much enthusiasm. She looked up at those sitting with her. There were at least thirty students at the table. She'll admit that she hadn't been excited about this whole 'unity table' at first. Nothing against the other houses, she just wasn't sure how well it would be handled.

Nearly a month into the school year, and they had yet to encounter any real problems between the returning students. Of course, there was always bound to be a few scuffles, but so far nothing that couldn't be handled between them. Catching sight of Parkinson down at the other end of the table, Lavender really prayed that the table would remain a battle free zone.

The spot across from her was quickly filled with one Theodore Nott. The Slytherin smiled at her, before reaching to fill his plate. "So, Lavender. You happen to have a partner for Hagrid's class yet?"

"No." Lavender answered with a shake of her head. "You?"

"Not yet." Theo answered. "Do you want to be partners? If you don't have anyone else in mind that is."

"I'd love to." Lavender told him. He smiled at her, and Lavender smiled back. She liked Theodore. She had for years now, the feelings having grown after he'd covered for her being out passed curfew last school year. She couldn't help but like the Slytherin. He was sweet, charming, and absolutely adorable. Lavender blamed his smile. He just had a face you couldn't help but falling for.

"Careful there, Theo." Pansy's voice was taunting. The two turned to her. She wasn't looking at them, instead smirking into her plate. "If you get too close you might get flees."

All conversation paused at the comment. Lavender drew into herself, pulling the collar of her skirt up higher to cover the marks on her neck. Her cheeks grew warm with the setting blush. Pansy looked over at them, a look of innocence in her eyes.

"What?" She asked. "I'm just trying to look out for you."

"That's enough Pansy." Draco spoke up. He glared at his fellow Slytherin. "Cool it."

Pansy put her hands up in defeat. "I'm just saying. Some people don't know how to fix their dogs."

"Shut up Parkinson." Parvati was to her feet, her hands slammed down onto the table top. The look on her face was one of pure anger.

Pansy made a move to stand. However, she didn't get the chance as Tracy and Daphne both grabbed her arms and kept her sitting. She glared at them before turning back to Lavender. There was a wicked smirk on her lips. "I can't help it if she's a freak."

"Stop it." Parvati hissed, reaching for her wand. She wasn't the only one. Every Gryffindor, most of the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and even a few of the Slytherins were on their feet, and glaring at the girl.

Pansy only shrugged, looking down her nose at Lavender. "I guess tonight we'll see if you really are the mutt everyone thinks you are."

Lavender rose from the table, knocking over her plate and glass as she rose. Her juice splashed onto the table and all over her shirt. She paused for a moment, watching the orange juice seeping into her white blouse. A chocked sob raced through her throat as she dashed out of the room, leaving everyone behind.

-oOo-

Lavender loved a good cold shower, mainly for the fact that as the water raced over her face, she couldn't tell how hard she was really crying. It had been a blind run from the Great Hall and into the bathroom just off her dorm. She hadn't through as she slide off her clothes, threw open the curtain and hide under the rushing waters. It was freezing in there; her body shivering from the cold water and the heaviness of her crying.

There was a knock on the door, there had been several knocks on the door, but Lavender refused to open it. She stayed in the shower until the water turned into too cold a downpour than she could stand. Clicking off the shower head, she stepped onto the cold floor. Her cries had subsided greatly, now down to the occasional sniffle. Tossing on a fresh shirt and jeans, she exited the bathroom.

Seated on one of the beds was Parvati. The Gryffindor smiled softly and rose to her feet. "Pansy had no business saying those things."

"It's fine." Lavender shrugged. She turned away and moved towards her bed. Pulling open a dresser draw she dug in search for a hair clip.

"It's not fine." Parvati countered. "Earlier today, when you were up here crying, it was because of her wasn't it?"

"I said its fine." Lavender clipped her dripping hair into a messy bun. She turned to Parvati, a look of pleading in her eyes. "Really, I think we should all be used to how big a bitch Parkinson can be. It's not like it's that big a surprise."

"You're my best friend Lavender." Parvati spoke quickly. "You have been since first year. And I can't sit around while my best friend is hurting."

"I'm really fine." Lavender turned back away, catching sight of the recently fixed mirror she had shattered. She looked at her reflection, catching sight of the brown scabs on her neck. She drew her collar up higher.

"No you're not." Parvati's hand was on hers. There was a moment of silence as she pulled Lavender's hands away from the shirt collar.

"It's nothing you can fix." Lavender refused to look at her. "So please, just stop."

"That's where you're wrong. Because there's nothing to fix. Lavender, there is nothing wrong with you. Those scars aren't you. They aren't going to change who you are."

Lavender spun to face her. "You don't understand."

"You're right." Parvati answered. "I don't understand. I mean you are amazing Lavender. You're beautiful, smart, and funny. You've got nothing holding you back any more. So why care what some bitch thinks?"

"Because she's right." Lavender sighed. She pulled her shirt collar down, exposing the scars. "I'm a mess. A scarred freak."

"Those are just scars." Parvati took a moment, pulling up her sleeve. A collection of scars marked her light brown skin. "We all have scars Lavender. I've got them. Padma has them. Seamus, Ginny, Harry, Ron, too many people to name, they all have scars. Half of Neville's face is made up of cuts and Hermione's shoulder blade is one big burn mark. Hell, have you seen Malfoy's arms? Sometimes I wonder how he's still in one piece as he's more scars than actual skin."

"There's a difference." Lavender sighed heavily. She dropped onto her bed and looked down at the floor.

Parvati sat beside her, taking the girl's hand. "Some creep bite and scratched you. That's it. Lav, he's gone. Greyback is long dead and gone. And in time the scars he gave you will be gone as well."

"Until then…"

"Until then wear your scars with pride," Parvati told her. "You fought in a war. You were bound to come out with a few niches and bruises. But the wars over. There's no reason to keep dwelling on it, and certainly no reason to give those scars any power over you. They don't define you."

Lavender turned to Parvati, unshed tears in her eyes. "It's not that easy."

"I know. But I will be by your side as you go through this. We all will. You're our friend, we love you. And we'll do whatever it takes to help you get through this." Parvati reached out, placing a hand on Lavender's knee.

"Thanks." Lavender placed her hand on Parvati's.


End file.
